The present invention relates to a device for the back-and-forth swivelling of a traversing flat can on a textile machine which delivers a fiber sliver into the traversing flat can. At the return point of a traversing path the flat can is swivelled by a swivelling device around a swivelling axis. Swivelling takes place perpendicularly to the traversing path, whereby the flat can is swivelled in a perpendicular direction and is traversed in this swivelled position. At the return point of the traversing path the flat can is swivelled back in the opposite perpendicular position across the traversing path and is now traversed in this position.
The German application P 43 24 951.5 shows a swivelling device in interaction with a traversing device, whereby the flat can is imparted a swivelling force in the lower area of the can. The traversing device according to P 43 24 951.5 has a conveying path on which it is possible to traverse a flat can. The conveying path is configured so that the swivelling movement of the flat can may also be ensured. On both sides of the conveying path, thrust beams are provided. During traversing the thrust beams with their rollers press with their rollers against the flat can. The thrust beams are controlled in such a manner that they exert thrust perpendicularly to the traversing path at the return point of the traversing path. The flat can is shifted perpendicularly to the next return point and then is again shifted perpendicularly in the opposite direction. Because of the thrust beams, this thrusting device is complex in structure and cost-intensive.